1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to microstrip antennas and, in particular, a dual polarized microstrip antenna having radiating cross slots.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of designs have been suggested for microstrip antennas that use "wide slots", which are defined as slots having a width which is a significant fraction of a wavelength of the radiated signal. M. Collier suggests, in his September, 1977 article in Microwave Journal (pages 67-71), that both sides of a copper clad board may be etched to provide a slot on one side thereof and a copper strip feeder on the other side thereof. The board may be mounted on pillars at a distance of one-quarter wavelength from a rigid ground plane.